


Date Night

by babynovak05



Series: Creativity Night Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Creativity Night, Date Night, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flowers and Chocolates, Fluff, Gift, Happy Husbands, M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynovak05/pseuds/babynovak05
Summary: Mycroft is working late on Date Night, Greg comes to fetch him.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I will post my creations during a Creativity Night I’m apart of. They will be drabbles and ficlets, which will range from different fandoms. I hope everyone enjoys them.
> 
> Don’t forget you can follow my Tumblr [HERE](babynovak05.tumblr.com)

“Mycroft.” 

“Mycroft.”

Heavy sigh, eye roll. 

“Myc.” 

“My.” 

“My.”

“Darling.” 

“Sweetheart.” 

“Baby.” 

“Doll.” 

“MYCROFT!” 

Mycroft finally put down the file and scowled at Greg across his office. He was waving a bouquet of flowers and a large box of chocolates. 

“I heard you as soon as you walked into the office Gregory. I needed to finish reading this,” Mycroft said calmly as he folding his hands over the file. 

“Bloody hell love, it’s date night. You know. I take you out woo you, take you home. Woo you some more,” Greg replied frustrated. 

“Yes I’m aware of the date. Somethings need my attention immediately. This is one of them.” 

“How much longer then?” Greg glanced at his watch. “Our reservation is in fifteen minutes. It’ll be a chore to make it across town that quickly.” 

“Just a moment more.” Mycroft gathered the files and stacked them neatly before standing up to put on his overcoat. He grabbed his umbrella and looked over at detective. “I’m ready Gregory.” 

Greg grinned, his hair mused by the wind, cheeks and the tip of his nose slightly pink. “Brilliant, oh here.” He gave the flowers and chocolates to Mycroft, who took them happily. 

“I don’t deserve you.” 

“I know and I don’t deserve you either.” 

Greg held out his elbow and Mycroft shifted the gifts to one arm and looped his free one through Greg’s. 

The detective led them out of the building and to Mycroft’s waiting car. Once inside and settled into the warm leather seats, Mycroft couldn’t help but share a delicious piece of rich chocolate with his love before the said wooing could begin.


End file.
